Moving In!
Moving In! is the 50th episode of The Raccoons. Premise Ralph's big brother George moves into the Evergreen Forest, along with his wife Nicole, and Lisa and Bentley. Lisa has trouble getting adjusted to living in the forest, away from all her friends. Meanwhile, the Pigs are fired, and get a job working at Mr. Knox's TV station, K.N.O.X. TV. Plot When Mr. Knox offers to give chef extraordinaire George Raccoon an opportunity to have his own cooking show, Chef Surprise, he moves his family out to the Evergreen Forest. Bentley is excited for the new opportunities, but Lisa, obviously a star athlete and popular kid at her old school, is down in the dumps about having to start over. Meanwhile, Cyril fires the Pigs and they find new employment with Mr. Knox on one of his television programs. Lisa plans to alleviate her sorrows by playing basketball. Bert joins her and while he's not that great of an athlete (Lisa easily beats him), he teaches her that even as she needs to be a great teammate on the court, the same effort is required to make a family success. Thus, she repents and joins her family at her dad's most crucial point. While George's show is a success (bolstered by Lisa's presence in the audience), the Pigs somehow manage to screw things up again and after Knox fires them, Cyril takes them back, and Lisa and Bentley are firmly established in the Evergreen Forest. Characters *Mr. Barnes *Bentley *Bert *Old Man Brothers (mentioned) *Cedric *Cyril *George *Mr. Knox *Lady Baden-Baden (mentioned) *Lisa *Mr. Mammoth (mentioned) *Melissa *Nicole *The Pigs *Ralph *Schaeffer *Professor Smedley-Smythe (mentioned) *Snag *Mr. Willow Songs * All Life Long Trivia * The first episode to feature Bentley and Lisa's parents, George and Nicole Raccoon, in speaking roles (voiced by Dan Hennessey and Elizabeth Hanna in a French accent, respectively), and the last to feature Nick Nichols as Pig One; Nick Nichols' illness (and subsequent death) led to his replacement by English singer Keith Hampshire (who is incorrectly credited as the voice of Pig One) beginning with the next episode. * Mr. Barnes is voiced by Len Carlson instead of Nick Nichols, although Barnes is credited as the "K.N.O.X. TV Director." * Carl Banas is not credited for voicing Schaeffer in this episode. * Beginning this episode, Lisa's eyeshadow is now indigo instead of pink, and her pink clothes are more brighter than in her previous appearance. * Nicole mentions that Professor Smedley-Smythe might have a job for her at the Evergreen Museum. * This is the only time George Raccoon had a job, and the same personality as Ralph. * This episode shows that even through the pigs annoy Cyril, he does care about them and is seen missing them after he fired them. * "Milk Can Floyd" is a jokey reference to Boston Red Sox pitcher "Oil Can" Boyd. * Lisa's favorite dessert is Chocolate Cherry Cheese Cake Supreme. Gallery Imsorrydaddy.png Everything's_Wrong!.jpg B590DABB-22CB-4F73-81BD-A2ACCB32C615.jpeg D52BBB13-2A5D-44A3-A99C-D165D937CC96.jpeg I Wish Lisa Had Come....jpg 283DAC5C-2CC4-4B41-B630-08A9575DA472.jpeg 699849B8-7FF1-469E-8124-AA3F1CC44CFF.jpeg D8A887E8-4057-476F-B393-565A609642CF.jpeg A0A1FE66-F10E-4D60-BE2E-3CCE7791C309.jpeg 598031C7-4752-45D8-AB09-BCF0EFF6E170.jpeg I'm Sorry.jpg Category:Season 5 Episodes